Mirajane Strauss
|image= |name=Mirajane |kanji=ミラジェーン |romanji=''Mirajēn'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=19-20 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Blue |hair=White |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Fairy Tail Head Waitress |previous occupation=S-Class Mage |team=None |previous team=Team with her siblings |partner=Elfman |previous partner=Lisanna |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives=Elfman (little brother) Lisanna (younger sister; deceased) |education=Basic |magic=Takeover Transformation Water magic Sleep magic |alias=The Demon |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Ryoko Ono |english voice= }} Mirajane is the cover girl or drawing point of the Fairy Tail Guild. Personality When Mirajane was an S-class mage, she was known as "The Demon" and had a very bad attitude with other members of the guild, usually dressed Gothic style and insulted everyone. However, due to a past incident involving the death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane somehow lost much of her magical ability and her will to fight. Given the recent event of Elfman regaining his lost abilities and Mirajane's increased confidence, Mirajane recently regained her powers. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the stealing of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later disappointment with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. Mirajane is also very determined to protect her comrades, going so far as changing her appearance in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing guitar and singing. She is much beloved not only among the Fairy Tail members but also many outside the guild. History When she was younger, she was actually very much like Natsu as he is now and she always fought Erza Scarlet similar to how Natsu fights Gray Fullbuster. During a mission, with her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, Lisanna died. It is possible that it was this incident that changed her personality to the kind and motherly one seen nowadays as she works at the guild. Synopsis Macao arc When Lucy enters Fairy Tail, a fight erupts. When Lucy askes Mirajane if she was suppose to stop it, Mirajane states that it happens all the time. When she is hit on the head by a bottle, she starts to bleed and states it's more fun like this which shocks Lucy. Mirajane tells Lucy about Natsu's foster father, Igneel and history when Romeo Conbolt, Macao Conbolt's son, left the guild, followed by an angered Natsu. Galuna Island arc Mirajane helps explain to Lucy about the S-Class mages and the Guilds second floor. Later, she finds that Happy stole a S-Class mission during the night. She soon learns that Laxus did nothing to stop him and she gives him a piece of her mind. Phantom Lord arc Mirajane helps Team Natsu down to the basement as she explains that Phantom Lord attacked the guild during the night. She then defends Lucy as Makarov starts to spank her for taking a S-Class mission (despite only giving Natsu and Gray and smack on the head). Later, after Makarov loses his power, Mirajane and Cana Alberona try to call Mystogan and Laxus back to the guild for the war effort. However, as Laxus badmouths the guild, Mirajane destroys the communication Lacrima and questions aloud to why someone so cruel is in Fairy Tail. As Phantom Lord descends, she declares she can't battle and instead transforms into Lucy, however she was captured and taken as hostage. Since she is a hostage, this helped Elfman regain his lost magic Full Body Takeover and gave him the ability to defeat Elemental 4 member Sol. After defeating Sol, Elfman makes his way towards Mirajane freeing her and apologizing to for taking the form that killed his sister again. However, Mirajane comforts him and figures out how to stop the Abyss Break. They later catch up to Gray who had just defeated Juvia and explain the details to him and then join up with Erza who just defeated Aria. Master Jose then arrives complementing them before taking Elfman and Gray out instantly and waking (and then retreating) when Master Makarov arrives. She is later seen celebrating the Guilds victory. Fighting Festival arc Mirajane plays a beautiful song for everyone, and as Natsu beings a huge fight, she changes to a rock song. The next day, she is apprehended by Gajeel Redfox so he can perform his own song. Later she preforms as returning champion in the "Miss Fairy Tail" pageant. She apparently shot down all hopes of winning as she turned her head into Happy and Gajeel's. She is then turned to stone with the other girls by Evergreen and saved later saved by Erza. After Cana was defeated by Fried Justine, Elfman tries to fight Fried however he is also easily defeated. Fried then keeps attacking Elfman even after he's not able to fight, making Mirajane beg for him to stop. Fried keeps attacking and is about to kill Elfman with his magic, Yami No Ecriture, Annihilation. Mirajane let's out a burst of magic destroying some of the terrain around her stopping Fried from killing Elfman and regaining her old strength and abilities. She completely overwhelms Fried in power and speed, even when he uses his Yami no Ecriture: Darkness turning him into a demon. Before knocking out Fried, she decides not to finish him off, and starts talking to Fried the guild members, this makes Fried cry. The battle ends as a draw since both Fried and Mirajane lose their will to fight. Oración Seis Arc Mirajane is seen explaining to everyone about the Dark Guilds. After the battle when Wendy joins, she is seen explaining Gildarts's history to Lucy when he returns. Edoras Arc Once Team Natsu, Wendy, and Charle return to the guild, she warmly welcomes the latter two and asks what kind of magic they use. Later, when Gildarts comes back, he is surprised to see how much she has grown and how much she has changed. When Anima is about to absorb Fairy Tail and Magnolia Town, she is shown going out to church, even in the heavy rain, for then anniversary of Lisanna's death. Edoras Mirajane is unchanged although everyone elses personality is. Magic and Abilities Transformation: Mirajane is very skilled at transformation magic. In the Phantom Guild arc, she was able to fool a S rank mage even though her magical abilities were extremely lowered. She has also been seen to only transform separate parts of her body instead of her whole body and she also is able to transform her own clothing. Take Over'' (テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā):' Mirajane's magic that gave her the name "Demon". She uses a form of Take Over magic that gives her a possibility to change herself into a demon and take over it's power. *'Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru): In this form she has a large, devil wings, a tail and a demonic look, that increases her strength and speed dramatically. She has also been shown to make powerful beams and shoot them at her opponent with massive power. ''Water Magic: Mirajane has been shown to use water magic, she appears to be very good at it, creating attacks from a river or lake. Sleep: Mira has ability to put to someone to sleep. Used against Lucy in Phantom Lord Arc. Trivia *Her name comes from a video game Mashima was playing while he created her.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 2, page 190. *She taught Natsu, Lucy and Happy transformation magic in an omake although only Natsu is able to transform properly. *Mirajane's member's stamp is on her left thigh. *In Chapter 25 of the manga, Mirajane has been seen going down from the second floor of the guild building, which may mean that she is still treated as one of the S-class mages or has a special treatment within the guild. Or it might be part of her job. It seems logical that the guild's serving girl would need to go up there at least a few times to serve drinks, and she has also been shown to do the guild's administration, which means needing to check the requests. *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorceror Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Mirajane was everyone is really nice. She is thinking of becoming a singer in the future. Has a good relationship with everyone in the guild. Mirajane, like her brother Elfman, did not wish to comment anything on the most difficult job ever taken. References Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members